the_three_flavours_cornetto_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
David
David is a supporting character in the film "Shaun of the Dead". He was a lecturer until his death in the Winchester. Personality seen in role From the start of the film, it is clear David shows contempt and hatred toward the film's main protagonist, Shaun. When Shaun, Shaun's flatmate Ed, Shaun's girlfriend Liz and Liz's Flatmates Dianne (also David's girlfriend) and David are in the Winchester pup at the beginning of the film, Liz talks about doing more interesting stuff with Shaun, David talks about them needing to actually spend quality time with one another. Later, when Shaun forgets to book a table at a nice restaurant and Shaun goes over to apologise, David refuses to let Shaun in. However Shaun manages to get in and tries to apologise to Liz and suggest the Winchester again, making her furious with him. Because of this, David correctly believes that this is the end of their relationship, smugly telling Shaun "Basically I'd say your nine lives are up, Shaun". The next day zombies have taken over London, and Shaun goes over to their house to take them to the Winchester (which he believes to be safe), with his mum (Barbara), Ed and his stepdad (Philip), who has been bitten already in his car. David states that they were already safe, and says he won't go. However, he reluctantly agrees when the others agree, and they make their way to the car. When Philip becomes a zombie and the group is forced to leave the car, they bump into Yvonne, a friend of Shaun's, who, like Shaun, has a group of her own. When Yvonne introduces her group to "Shaun, and his girlfriend Liz" David quickly states that they have split up, a fact which delights him. Then the two groups part and Shaun tells the group that the Winchester is over a number of garden fences, which David complains about. During the walk, a zombie in his pajamas attacks the group, and David lets the others do the work, just staying in the background. When Shaun impales the zombie into a tree, he asks David why he didn't help, and David folds his arms and firmly replies that he "didn't want to cramp his style", much to Shaun's annoyance. When they arrive at the Winchester and find the door locked, the group gets surrounded by zombies. As Shaun tries to explain that they can get in through the back door, David grabs a bin and throws it through a window. Knowing the zombies will follow them in, Shaun distracts the zombies and leads them away as the others climb through the broken window. Seventeen minutes later, Shaun is still gone and David want's to barricade the window to stop zombies getting in, and, although he states Shaun will knock to get back in and they will let him in, it seems as if David wants Shaun to get eaten by the zombies. David then starts doubting the plan once more, saying he believes Shaun has abandoned then. At this point, Shaun returns. Later Liz finds that Barbara has been bitten, and Barbara dies. As Shaun weeps over her, David points a rifle that was on the bar at her. This angers Shaun and he holds a broken beer bottle to David's throat. Then Dianne holds a bottle to Shaun's throat, Ed holds a bottle opener to David's throat, whilst Liz tries to make everyone calm down. Shaun accuses David of hating him due to him being in love with Liz. Although David denies this, Dianne confesses to knowing that David is only with her to be close to Liz. Then Barbara returns as a zombie, and Shaun is forced to shoot her. When David comments that it was the right thing to do, Shaun punches his face. Because of this, David grabs the rifle and tries to shoot Shaun. However, the gun has no ammunition. Death After David fails to kill Shaun, he talks about leaving the pub, and Dianne convinces him not to. Dianne tells him to apologise to Shaun. Unfortunately, David cannot do so in time as he is then pulled through a window and ripped to pieces